When a Hero suffers from Paranoia
by Lizzie Brookes
Summary: This fan fiction is partially inspired by two other fan fictions I loved reading; The Power of Paranoia, and Disturbia. Harry Potter suffers from Paranoid Personality Disorder and anxiety and while he is still sorted into Gryffindor things pan out slightly differently from the books.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: This fan fiction is partially inspired by two other fan fictions I loved reading; The Power of Paranoia, and Disturbia. Harry Potter suffers from Paranoid Personality Disorder and anxiety and while he is still sorted into Gryffindor things pan out slightly differently from the books.

Chapter 1

Eleven year old Harry Potter was just preparing toast for the family breakfast when an owl flew in through the open window, dropping a letter on the table. Flinching violently, Harry ran for his cupboard.

"Damn owl" grunted Vernon.

Petunia turned. "Wait" she said to the bird which landed on the windowsill and waited patiently.

Petunia took the letter and read it. Then she sighed. God knows she had hated her sister but if only Lily had the sense to marry Snape instead of Potter she might have still been alive and responsibility for her nephew's welfare would never have been forced on her. Yes Snape was a freak but Petunia somehow couldn't imagine a psychopathic murderer killing him. Potter had led her sister astray.

"What should we do Vernon?"

"Ignore it" Vernon grunted.

Petunia shook her head. "If we do that the school will send someone here. Even Severus would frighten the life out of Harry."

Petunia took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a letter. She folded the paper and placed it in the envelope alongside the previous letter. She handed the envelope to the owl.

"Take that to the Hogwarts headmaster".

The owl complied and Vernon immediately shut the window.

"I thought we were going to crush that nonsense out of him".

"Look at it this way Vernon. At least he will be out of your way for most of the year".

Vernon considered this. "That's true."

The following morning, Dumbledore turned up on the Dursley's doorstep. Harry, peeping out of the cupboard, could not help but marvel at his appearance despite his anxiety. Vernon opened the door and let Dumbledore in without a word, silently glowering.

"Please come into the kitchen headmaster". Petunia did her best to speak politely. Dumbledore complied. Vernon sat in the sitting room and ignored his wife and Dumbledore completely.

"As I explained in my letter, Harry suffers from Paranoid Personality Disorder and extreme anxiety. He will need a private space for sleeping and privacy to let his guard down and be on his own".

"That can easily be arranged." Dumbledore's thoughts raced. If Armando Dippet had still been alive, then he would have been free to be Harry's mentor and if Harry were sorted into Gryffindor he would have been honoured to be Harry's head of house. If Harry were sorted into Slytherin he would trust Severus to be responsible for his welfare and though he disapproved of Slytherins he had to admit that they always looked out for one of their own. While he fully respected keeping Harry's disability confidential, some select students should he believed know the truth so that they could look out for him. Besides it would never do for Harry to be isolated completely.

"He must be allowed to leave classes if he suffers an anxiety attack, or needs to be alone, or requires treatment".

Dumbledore agreed. "We have a wonderful mediwitch, Poppy Pomfrey who will attend to Harry's medical needs while at Hogwarts. I will inform all his professors and if necessary consult with the St Mungos healers, a few of whom are muggleborn and so will understand Harry's illness."

Petunia left the kitchen and returned with Harry. Dumbledore felt a jolt of déjà vu as he saw the suspicious way in which Harry was eyeing him and shook himself. Harry Potter was nothing like Tom Riddle.

"Who are you?" Harry looked wary.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore".

"A doctor?"

"No no Harry" Petunia reassured. "He is the headmaster of a school that you will be going to".

Harry looked slightly less tense.

Remembering that Lily had once mentioned that Dumbledore could read minds, Petunia looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes and thought; _He knows nothing of his parents' murder. We thought he was too young to understand and Vernon told him they died in a car crash._

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them. While he trusted Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall he knew that Snape was not sentimental and had a rivalry with Harry's father James. Minerva was the deputy headmistress and could not be spared from school at short notice and while she could handle an upset student she did initially appear formidable. Coming face to face with Hagrid without knowing Hagrid was a half giant might also frighten him.

"Harry, this school is for people who have special abilities."

Harry looked interested.

"It is a school of magic."

Harry froze. Petunia patted him on the back reassuringly.

"I can do magic?"

"Yes. You are a wizard. Your mother was a witch. Your father was a wizard."

Harry nodded. "How will I get my school supplies?"

"I will personally take you to Diagon Alley and we will purchase them. Your parents were well off so you yourself will be able to fund them with money from the wizarding bank, Gringotts."

True to his word, Dumbledore collected Harry the following morning. He explained side along apparition to him and Harry tightly held his hand. Dumbledore and Harry were soon standing in front of a blank wall. Dumbledore pulled out a silvery object from under his cloak.

"This is an invisibility cloak Harry. While I can use magic to make myself invisible should I choose to, it is not a good idea to make you invisible while we are purchasing your school items. This is merely to avoid the crowds as we walk to the various shops."

Harry nodded. He and Dumbledore squeezed under the cloak and Dumbledore tapped the wall with his wand. An archway immediately formed through which they walked, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak.

Harry shrank to Dumbledore's side, the crowds scaring him. Dumbledore felt Harry shuddering against him and used his wand to non-verbally cast a calming charm. Harry relaxed a little but continued to hold Dumbledore's hand.

Dumbledore ushered Harry into the Leaky Cauldron where there were fewer people. He removed the invisibility cloak, stowing it safely under his cloak, and then requested a table and two butterbeers from the wizened toothless wizard.

Dumbledore explained carefully to Harry the circumstances of his parents' murder and how he was famous for vanquishing Lord Voldemort. Harry listened intently.

"I personally do not believe he is dead. He is still out there somewhere, but since he is nothing more than a wraith there is no cause for concern at present."

Harry nodded.

"Now I understand that you need your own space though if you become more confident later on and feel able to have a roommate…"

"I understand Sir".

Harry was still on edge despite Dumbledore's calming charm. His legs still shook slightly though not as badly as previously and though absorbed in Dumbledore's words he still cast furtive glances around the pub.

"Our gamekeeper has a hut on the Hogwarts grounds. While it is small it can always be enchanted to be made bigger and you can have your own space there. Then it will not matter which Hogwarts house you are in."

Harry nodded.

"I must warn you, his mother was a giantess and his father a wizard so he may appear frightening at first glance but he is by no means dangerous and certainly kind hearted."

Harry looked tense but Dumbledore had managed to earn his trust a little. Dumbledore flicked his wand once more and a photograph appeared in Harry's hand.

"Wow do wizarding photos move?" Harry asked in awe.

"They do." Dumbledore confirmed.

Harry stared at the photograph. Actually Hagrid did not seem as scary as he expected.

"I will arrange for the Hogwarts house elves to provide you with meals until term starts after which you can choose whether you eat in the Great Hall or at Hagrid's. I'm afraid his cooking is well…" Dumbledore cleared his throat while Harry stifled a laugh.

"Harry" Dumbledore hesitated. "While I completely respect your confidentiality, I have no choice but to let a few of the students know of your illness so that they can look out for you. Will you agree to this?"

A glint of suspicion entered Harry's eyes but was quickly quelled. He would hate to be isolated. "Yes professor".

Dumbledore paid for the butterbeers and then he and Harry went to the various shops. Dumbledore's eyes widened when he saw that Harry's wand was holly and phoenix feather but he made no comment. They did not purchase any pets as Dumbledore was not sure Harry was ready for that yet though he assured Harry that the school owls were always available if he needed to send any letters.

"I will be aparating you to Hogwarts with me today. We will then meet Hagrid and decide about your living arrangements. I hope one day you will be able to take the train but I realise you are not yet ready for that."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 2

Harry walked nervously, hand in hand with Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to introduce Harry to the staff and then give him a calming draught before he met the other students. Hagrid walked behind Harry and Dumbledore to offer moral support. Dumbledore had won Harry's trust and so had Hagrid to a degree, but he eyed all the other staff members with suspicion.

Harry quickly ascertained that Professors Sinistra, Flitwick and Sprout gave off no hostile auras and though Professor McGonagall appeared slightly formidable, he accepted that maintaining order and discipline was part of her role as the deputy headmistress. Harry saw a sallow skinned, hook nosed teacher with greasy black hair talking to a man in a purple turban. The black haired teacher moved his gaze to meet Harry's emerald green eyes. A white hot pain shot across Harry's scar and he abruptly let go of Dumbledore's hand as his hand went automatically to his head.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hagrid asked looking worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Dumbledore frowned and shot a suspicious glance at the man in the purple turban who ignored Dumbledore completely.

Harry's eyes narrowed. Both the hook nosed, sallow skinned, black haired teacher and the man in the purple turban made him feel on edge, defensive and hostile.

"This is Professor Quirrell" Dumbledore indicated the man in the purple turban.

"Hhharry Ppotter gglad to mmeet you".

Harry warily shook hands with him.

"He will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and this is Professor Snape our potions master."

"Potter" Snape held out his hand and Harry shook it.

Harry took Dumbledore's hand again and Dumbledore led him to an empty classroom, squeezing Harry's hand gently upon noticing that Harry's pulse had speeded up. Hagrid followed them.

"Harry you must drink this. It is a calming draught which will ease your anxiety when you meet the other students."

Dumbledore handed Harry a flask. Harry immediately drank it and made a face. Hagrid put his hand into his pocket, pulled out a chocolate frog and placed it in Harry's hand

"I'm afraid you can't have too many of these draughts as they are addictive but I will speak to Severus and the St Mungo's healers about brewing a potion you can wear round your neck and take regularly."

"Thank you professor".

"I must be off to the Great Hall now. Hagrid will take you to the classroom where you will meet the other students."

"Apparently nobody saw Harry Potter on the train" whispered Seamus to Dean.

"It's a shame" agreed Ron. "I was hoping to meet him."

"Well at least you met me" said Hermione brightly. Ron scowled. What a meeting that was. Neville's toad Trevor had unexpectedly jumped onto his lap and he had stowed his wand away just in time, worried it would break. He had then tried to demonstrate a spell to turn his rat Scabbers yellow only to be asked by a bossy Hermione if he was sure it was a real spell. Ron had half-heartedly admitted that it must have been one of Fred and George's jokes. At least the food trolley had then arrived and Neville had kindly shared his sweets with Ron upon seeing Ron's tasteless sandwiches.

"Maybe he was too scared to come on the train" a voice drawled. Ron looked over to see a boy with platinum blonde hair flanked by two dark haired boys. "I'm Draco Malfoy".

Ron choked.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley."

There was a minute's uncomfortable silence and then Neville spoke up.

"Shut up Malfoy".

"My my aren't we touchy? Anyway, back to Potter, I saw him in Madame Malkins. He stuck close to our headmaster like a frightened rabbit. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed in our hero weasel."

Hagrid cleared his throat. Harry stood beside him, slightly calmer but still suspicious.

"Blimey". Ron stared at him. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"Harry lifted his fringe off his forehead, exposing his scar.

Malfoy walked forward. "Potter you will soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

Harry looked down at it. His eyes narrowed. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks".

Just then Professor McGonagall arrived and led the first years into the Great Hall. Harry was immediately distracted by the magical ceiling.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus all went to Gryffindor and the hat had no sooner touched Malfoy's head than it declared him a Slytherin.

"Harry Potter"

Harry walked to the stool and carefully placed the hat on his head. He started when he heard the hat speak, immediately wondering if it was going to spy on him, brainwash him, manipulate him or if it would heat up and fry his brain.

The hat was unusually gentle. "Don't worry Potter. I will not do any of those things. I am aware of your illness and I can assure you that I have no hidden agenda and all conversation between us is confidential."

Harry felt himself relax a little.

"Now I can't make up my mind where to put you. You have plenty of courage and resourcefulness. You can converse with snakes. You have talent but don't quite qualify for Ravenclaw. You are loyal but you don't quite fit Hufflepuff."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness. There's no doubt about that. Oh well if you are sure, then better be Gryffindor".

The hat shouted this last word to the whole hall. The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Harry, put the hat back on the stool and walked slightly unsteadily towards the table. He sank in a chair next to Neville.

"Well done Harry" an older red haired wizard congratulated him. "I'm Fred and this is my twin George".

Harry nodded to the twins and looked longingly at the empty plates. Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast begin".

When the feast was over Dumbledore stood up to announce to the first years that the forest on the grounds was forbidden and to tell the school that the third floor corridor was also forbidden.

When dismissed, Harry got up suddenly and walked in the opposite direction to the other Gryffindors who were following Ron's brother Percy. Ron, Hermione and Neville stared.

Harry took Hagrid's hand and left the Great Hall with him in silence, with everyone staring.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 3

Harry glanced down the new timetable Professor McGonagall had given him; History of Magic, Herbology, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Now that he had met all his professors and most of the students, his anxiety levels were not nearly as high as yesterday for which he was thankful. He remembered Dumbledore saying that calming draughts were addictive. He felt stares on him but ignored them. Harry was still uneasy about Professors Snape and Quirrell and had no idea which of them had triggered the pain in his scar but he intended to remain alert and keep an eye on both of them in case they wished him harm.

"Hey Harry".

Harry looked up. Neville and Ron had arrived.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to stay with Hagrid for the time being" Harry replied shortly.

"Why?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That is between me and Professor Dumbledore".

"Oh of course." Neville looked abashed.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way. I didn't have time to introduce myself yesterday."

Harry held out his hand. "Harry Potter".

The school owls flew in just as Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione arrived. Harry glanced up wistfully. He would have liked an owl but he understood that he was not yet ready. Maybe next year. Dumbledore had also signed him off for flying lessons this year too but he didn't care. He could use that time to catch up on homework or read in the library.

A newspaper with moving pictures called The Daily Prophet landed in front of Seamus.

"You can take out a subscription" Seamus told Dean, Harry and Hermione who nodded.

Two letters landed on the table addressed to Neville and Hermione. Hermione opened hers.

Dear Miss Granger,

Pease meet me in my office after breakfast this morning to discuss a confidential matter. My office is guarded by two stone gargoyles. The password is Chocolate Frogs.

Thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hermione was surprised and glanced at Neville who appeared to have exactly the same letter. Since Dumbledore had stated that the matter was confidential, should she tell anyone she had been asked to see him?

"Anything wrong Hermione?" asked Dean

"No nothing." She put the letter away and saw Neville do the same.

Hermione and Neville came to a stop after leaving the Great Hall.

"Where's Dumbledore's office?"

"Oh we'll show you."

Hermione turned.

A boy of about 14 with dark hair, wearing yellow Hufflepuff robes and a dark haired girl wearing Ravenclaw robes had joined Neville and Hermione.

"Have you been asked to see him too?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay follow us. I'm Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and this is Cho Chang from Ravenclaw."

Once all four students were in his office, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I have asked you four here today in order to discuss Harry Potter."

Cedric, Cho, Hermione and Neville exchanged surprised glances.

"What I am about to tell you is completely confidential so you four have to absolutely promise me not to tell anyone else. If later on harry chooses to confide in someone else or is advised to by me or gives me permission to tell someone else then we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

All four immediately agreed. Both Hermione and Neville were glad they had not told anyone else about the letters they had received as now there would be no awkward questions about this meeting.

"Harry Potter suffers from Paranoid Personality Disorder."

There was an intake of breath from both Hermione and Cho. Neville and Cedric looked at them.

"I'm Muggle born." Hermione explained.

"I'm half-blood but my Dad is a psychologist in the Muggle world" Cho added.

"Quite. Now Paranoid Personality Disorder is well known in the Muggle world but in the wizarding world it is rarely known outside of St Mungos. It's an illness where a person's behaviour can seem odd or unusual to other people. Everyone develops a certain level of caution but for people with Paranoid Personality Disorder this can be taken to an extreme. They have a high level of suspicion, are reluctant to confide in others, mistrust the motivation of others and think others are out to harm them.

I do not yet know if the killing curse Lord Voldemort…" Everyone winced. "Inflicted on him caused this but he has this illness and must live with it. Unfortunately there is no cure but usually with treatment sufferers can lead fairly ordinary live like everyone else. On a final note paranoia can manifest in other illnesses or as a result of life events though that is different from this personality disorder. I know a retired dark wizard catcher who has become increasingly paranoid over time because of his job and his susceptibility to being attacked."

All four listened intently.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "If you are wondering why I asked Mr Longbottom instead of Mr Weasley that is easily explained". Hermione blushed. "I don't think Harry is yet ready to deal with the entire Weasley family and besides since Mr Longbottom is quiet, gentle, sensitive, nervous, and moderately anxious by nature he can belter understand the accompanying anxiety that Mr Potter has and is in a better position to help him than Mr Weasley is".

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I thought an older student from two of the other houses should know of Mr Potter's condition so that they can look out for him and help him. Miss Granger, Miss Chang, feel free to mail order any information from the muggle libraries about Harry's condition and share it with Mr Diggory and Mr Longbottom."

All four nodded.

"I will of course tell Mr Potter who his confidants are. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to brew a potion which will help calm Harry's anxiety in order to ensure he doesn't become addicted to calming draughts though should he suffer an anxiety attack during a lesson, he will have to leave it which is where Miss Granger and Mr Longbottom come in."

"Well, enjoy the rest of your lesson and don't worry. I have informed your professors of this meeting. "


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 4

"Is anything wrong Neville?" Harry asked as he helped himself to roast potatoes and carrots.

"I've lost my remembrall" Neville admitted glumly.

Harry remembered the small round object that Neville's grandmother had sent him. He immediately looked suspiciously over at the green and silver Slytherin table, his gaze lingering on Draco Malfoy who was drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Controlling his rising anger and hostility with an effort Harry asked "What exactly happened?"

"We had our flying lesson" Neville began, "and I accidentally kicked off the ground before Madame Hooch said to start. I couldn't control my broom, landed on the roof and broke my wrist. Madame Hooch took me to the hospital wing. When I was discharged I went back to the Quidditch pitch but couldn't find my remembrall anywhere, nor was it in my robes. I asked Madame Pomfrey but she hasn't seen it. It's not in the boys' dorms or the common room."

Harry was silent. His jaw clenched. Neville put his hand on Harry's arm.

"Don't do anything rash".

"Of course not" Harry answered absently, sending another lethal glare at Malfoy who smirked back at him. "I'll do my best to get your remembrall back Neville."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry stood in the Charms section of the library considering his options. He knew the Point Me Spell pointed his wand due north like a compass and if you added a person's name or the name of an object after saying point me then you could locate that person or object but supposing it was high up? Dumbledore had signed him off flying this year. He had no broom of his own either. What he really needed was a spell to summon him an object but he was sure that wasn't taught to first years.

The library was arranged so that higher year books were shelved higher up. Damn. Also Madame Pince might get suspicious if she saw him getting more advanced textbooks. Harry thought for a moment. He pointed his wand at one of the library windows and muttered a spell. Now if the librarian looked towards the Charms section the sun would dazzle her and she wouldn't be able to see him clearly.

He tapped himself with the wand and murmured another incantation. At once he hovered slightly off the ground. He reached up and took the Standard Book of Spells Grades 1, 2, 3 and 4 by Miranda Goshawk. Surely the spell he wanted would be in one of those. He landed, took them to a table and went through the index. He finally found it in the fourth year spell book.

Summoning charm: Accio.

_They don't teach this until fourth year_ he thought incredulously. He read up on it. _Ah no wonder, the level of concentration required but Neville is my friend. I will nail this but first I must practise. _

Harry returned the books, wrote down the incantation, and headed for the Gryffindor Common room. Even though he didn't sleep in the dorms, he still occasionally went to the common room. During his free time, he practised. It took him about three weeks. When quills and parchment started zooming easily into his hand Harry was content. He went outside, thinking it most likely that Malfoy had hidden the remembrall somewhere there. If he had no luck he would try inside the castle.

He held out his wand. "Point me remembrall."

The wand pointed into some trees. No doubt Malfoy had taped it to a tree with a sticking charm. Well that should break if he summoned it.

Concentrating hard he pointed his wand in the direction the point me spell had indicated.

"Accio remembrall".

It shot into his hand and he put it into his robes. He returned it to a delighted Neville a few hours later.

The class were supposed to be making feathers fly but all Seamus had managed to do was set fire to his feather. Harry had to put it out with his hat. Over at the next table Ron was faring just as badly.

"Stop stop stop, you're going to put someone's eye out. Besides you're saying the incantation wrong."

"You do it then if you're so clever" Ron snarled.

Hermione gave her wand a swish and flick.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Her feather flew right up to the ceiling.

"Oh well done" squeaked little Professor Flitwick. "Five points to Gryffindor. Who wants to try next?"

Harry went next. With a swish and flick he smoothly sent his own feather up to join Hermione's on the ceiling.

"Excellent Mr Potter. Take another five points for Gryffindor".

"She's a nightmare honestly" Ron grumbled as he and Harry left Charms. "No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Someone knocked into them just then. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face and was startled to see her in tears.

"I think she heard you".

Ron shrugged but looked uncomfortable. He looked even guiltier when Neville told them that according to Lavender and Parvati, Hermione had been in the girls' bathroom crying all afternoon.

Half way through the Halloween feast however, something happened which drove all thoughts of Hermione from Harry, Ron and Neville's minds.

Professor Quirrell came hurrying in and collapsed at Dumbledore's feet.

"Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know".

All was mayhem until Dumbledore emitted some firecrackers from the end of his wand.

"Everyone will please not panic. Prefects will lad their houses back to the dormitories immediately. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons. Move, now."

Ron, Seamus, Neville, Parvati and Lavender all made to follow Ron's older brother Percy. Harry started to follow too, thanking his lucky stars that he had accepted one of Snape's calming draughts before the Halloween feast when he froze.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked in concern.

"Nothing. You go ahead. I'll catch you up." There was no need for both of them to put themselves in danger to warn Hermione about the troll.

Ron shrugged and walked on while Harry headed unobtrusively in the opposite direction, keeping his head down and joining the Hufflepuffs.

Harry made his way quickly but carefully, ducking behind a suit of armour when he heard a noise. Looking round it he was surprised to spot Professor Snape heading for the forbidden third floor corridor. He shrugged. That wasn't important right now.

He arrived at the girls' bathroom and froze in the doorway. The troll was advancing on Hermione brandishing a club while Hermione sank against the wall opposite, eyes wide in horror and mouth open in shock.

Harry raised his wand with a swish and flick.

"Wingardium Leviosa".

The club flew out of the troll's hand and fell with a sickening thump onto its owner's head. The troll collapsed unconscious, knocking over some sinks which smashed.

"Is it dead?"

"No" Harry stowed away his wand. "It's just knocked out".

"Oh Harry". Hermione threw her arms round Harry and sobbed on his shoulder.

Harry held her close, stroking her bushy brown hair.

There was a long silence which was broken by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr Potter? Miss Granger?"

Harry and Hermione broke apart.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry shook his head at her. He turned round.

"Professor, Ron and Hermione had an argument in Charms. Neville told me and Ron at the Halloween feast that she was crying in the girls' bathroom. When Professor Quirrell told us about the troll, I was about to follow the others but I realised that she didn't know about the troll so I came to warn her. The troll was advancing on her when I got here and she looked like she was going to faint. I used the Wingardium Leviosa charm to knock it unconscious with its own club."

There was a short silence. Then Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Well Mr Potter you are certainly courageous. A true lion. Take ten points for Gryffindor. You shouldn't have broken the rules but I understand your motives. If you and Miss Granger want to return to Gryffindor tower, students are finishing the feast in the common room."

"Thanks Professor".

Harry led Hermione out.

"Thanks for saving my life Harry" Hermione whispered in his ear. "I would have died if you hadn't come".

"You're my friend Hermione. Of course I came".


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 5

"Mr Potter follow me".

Harry followed Snape, his heart pounding and his mind racing. Had he done something wrong? He was sure he had attended all his lessons and handed in all his homework on time. He noticed Snape was limping and frowned slightly.

Once inside his office, Snape gestured to a chair. "Sit down Potter".

Harry obeyed.

Snape limped over to where the potions were. Harry hesitated. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Snape's leg.

"Episkey".

Snape stiffened. He turned and stared at Harry who quickly slipped his wand into his robes.

"You're very perceptive Potter. I suppose I should say thank you."

Harry nodded.

Snape found the potion he wanted and bought it to Harry. It was emerald green, contained in a vial, and on the end of a chain.

"This is the potion that the headmaster had me make for you. It calms anxiety and prevents panic attacks. You must keep it round your neck during the day but you may remove it at night. I have placed unbreakable and refilling charms on the vial. Unlike the Calming Draught it is not addictive meaning you can take it as often as you need to. Take this potion as and when you need to. It will have no effect if you are not in a state of stress or anxiety. I'm afraid it will do nothing about your paranoia however."

Harry internally shrugged this off. _Paranoia indeed. There was nothing wrong with him. He took more precautions than most people and made logical deductions. He could easily be the Wizarding World's version of Sherlock Holmes if he wanted to. _

"Thank you Sir".

Placing the vial around his neck, Harry set off for the Gryffindor common room, joining Ron and Hermione on the staircase. Just as he climbed up a few steps, the staircase began to move.

"What the hell" Ron swore from above him.

"Staircases change remember" said Hermione.

_Damn. _Harry gripped the banister tightly. He couldn't take his potion right now. He would upset it over himself, and he hadn't needed to in Snape's office.

As soon as the staircase stopped the three of them walked down a deserted corridor. The only door there was locked.

Hermione pointed her wand at it. "Alohomora".

It opened and the three crowded in. Just as they shut the door, they heard a growl and turned round.

A giant three headed dog was growling and snapping his teeth at them. Harry froze in horror.

"Harry" Hermione pulled him out through the door. Ron ran for it slamming the door shut just as the dog opened one of its three mouths. Hermione locked the door.

The trio ran for it and arrived out of breath at the portrait of the fat Lady.

"Devils Snare" they gasped and the portrait swung round, letting them in. The common room was mercifully empty. Harry, Ron and Hermione collapsed into chairs. Harry uncorked his potion and took a huge gulp before corking it again. He slowly started to feel better.

"What were they thinking keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you Ron? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at his feet. I was a bit preoccupied with its heads."

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It was obviously guarding something."

"Hey guys want to meet Hagrid? Tomorrow's Sunday. We could go then."

"Sure".

Harry thought it over. The troll. Snape's limp. The three headed dog. It was clear that the troll must have been a diversion so that Snape could steal whatever the dog was guarding but he couldn't imagine Snape doing all the work. No. He probably got Quirrell to let the troll in while he headed to the third floor corridor only he was attacked by the dog.

"Hagrid, this is Hermione".

"Nice to meet you lass".

"And Ron"

"Another Weasley eh? I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers away from the forbidden forest."

"Hagrid yesterday, the staircase changed, sent us to the third floor. We saw the three headed dog."

Hagrid paled. "Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?"

"Of course it's got a name. It's mine. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?"

"No more questions. That's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid" Harry broke in. "Whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape is trying to steal it".

Ron and Hermione stared at harry.

"Nonsense. Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He's helping to protect the stone."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Hagrid sighed.

"Look you three are meddling in things that are not to be meddled in. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself. On the way back to the castle, Harry told Ron and Hermione about Snape's limp and how he had seen Snape head to the third floor when he was on his way to the girls' bathroom to rescue Hermione from the troll.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 6

"Merry Christmas Harry".

Harry opened his eyes to see Hagrid smiling down at him, three parcels under his arm.

"Merry Christmas Hagrid". Harry handed Hagrid a bag of sweets which he had mail ordered from Diagon Alley as he wasn't sure what else to buy him. Hagrid gave Harry an album full of moving photographs of his parents. Harry hugged him.

"These two arrived by owl" Hagrid handed him the other two parcels.

The first parcel was a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, who had gone home to her family for Christmas. When Harry tore open the second a silvery-grey cloak fell out of it. He was sure he recognised it as the cloak Dumbledore had covered them with on their first trip to Diagon Alley.

A note was enclosed;

Your father left this in my possession before he died.

It is time it was returned to you.

Use it well.

There was no signature but Harry immediately guessed that Dumbledore had sent it. His heart swelled with gratitude.

Harry joined, Ron, Fred, George and Percy in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron had bought Harry some Sugar Quills and Cauldron Cakes. There was also a hand knitted jumper from Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley.

Harry longed to try the invisibility cloak but knew he couldn't while he was living with Hagrid. Perhaps if he slept in the Gryffindor first year dorm for a few days? After all only Ron was there. This did mean of course that he needed to tell Ron that he had Paranoid Personality Disorder and Ron having been brought up in the Wizarding world might not understand. On the other hand he had slowly lost some of his constant anxiety thanks to Snape's potion, that and simply becoming used to the castle. Damn it. If Snape stole whatever Fluffy was guarding he was sure to be fired and though he didn't particularly like Snape he was dependent on him because of the potion.

Hagrid fully understood about Harry spending a few days at the castle and told him to go for it though first Harry sat Ron down in the common room to explain about his illness. Ron did his best to understand and promised not to tell anyone. For the first few days Harry slept in the dormitory and then one night, he took the invisibility cloak from his trunk, slipped it on, went down to the portrait hole and slipped into the corridor. Unsure of where he should go, he wandered round until he spotted a door to a room ajar near a suit of armour so he went there, quietly closing the door behind him. Harry lit his wand and then lit the torches. A magnificent mirror stood in front of him.

Harry stepped in front of the mirror wearing the cloak, wanting to see no reflection again. He gasped.

He saw himself standing with his parents.

Harry stared and stared until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here all night. He had to return to his dormitory.

"You could have woken me" said Ron crossly.

"You can come tonight. I'm going back. I want to show you the mirror".

"I'd love to see your mum and dad."

"You can show me your family too."

"You can see them any old time. Just come over to the Burrow".

Harry and Ron made their way slowly and quietly under the invisibility cloak. Harry found the room and brought Ron in. He told Ron to stand directly opposite the mirror and look in.

"That's me and I'm head boy and bloody hell I'm Quidditch captain too."

Harry was surprised. The next time he came alone and sat in front of the mirror watching his parents.

"So, back again Harry?"

Harry turned. Dumbledore was standing behind him.

"How did you…?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible" Dumbledore said gently. He sat down on the floor next to Harry.

"So you like others before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I expect you know what it does?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The man who has everything will look into the mirror and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"So it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?"

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more than the deepest most desperate desire of our hearts. You who have never known your family see them standing beside you. Ron Weasley who has always been overshadowed by his brothers sees himself standing alone, the best of them all. But remember this Harry. This mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home and I must ask you Harry not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Now why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and go up to bed?"

Harry stood. "Thanks for sending me the invisibility cloak Sir".

"You're welcome Harry."

Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the Mirror of Erised again and the invisibility cloak stayed folded at the bottom of his trunk. However, Harry could not forget what he had seen so easily and kept having nightmares about his parents disappearing in a flash of green light while a high cold voice laughed.

"You see, Dumbledore was right. That mirror could drive you mad" Ron said when Harry told him about the dreams.

Harry decided to only move back into Hagrid's hut in March, knowing it would be difficult to keep walking to and fro regularly between Hagrid's and the castle in the cold, snowy weather though he promised to still visit Hagrid as regularly as he could during the winter.

Hermione was horrified when she learnt on her return that Harry had roamed around the castle three nights in a row; "What if Filch had caught you?" but Harry was soon distracted when term began. He had homework and he, Ron and Hermione were spending their free time in the library trying to find out who Nicholas Flamel was though they had so far been unsuccessful.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 7

Harry narrowed his eyes as he stepped into Hagrid's hut, his eyes immediately going to the curtained windows and lingering on the roaring fire.

"It's boiling in here Hagrid".

"Hagrid…"

Harry went immediately to the fire where a black egg was nestled.

"Is that a dragon egg?"

Hagrid nodded. "I always wanted a dragon."

Harry hesitated. On the one hand he had a genuine affection for Hagrid and cared about him. On the other hand…..

"Hagrid", he forced himself to keep his voice gentle. "It's illegal. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709 remember".

Hagrid's lip trembled. "I know that Harry but…."

"Hagrid you live in a wooden hut and a dragon breathes out fire. It could burn your home down and we could both die. It could escape and attack a student. If someone got killed you would be thrown in Azkaban."

Hagrid shuddered remembering how Tom Riddle had framed him for Myrtle Warren's murder.

"I'm sorry Hagrid" Harry pointed his wand at the fire. "Wingardium Leviosa".

The dragon egg flew out of the fire and hovered in the air until Harry lowered it onto the table.

"Stand aside Hagrid".

Hagrid froze, staring at Harry in horror.

"Come on Hagrid, stand aside now".

Hagrid didn't move.

Harry sighed, levitated the egg once more and moved it away from Hagrid.

"Reducto".

A blue light shot from Harry's wand and the egg exploded.

"Scourgify".

The mess left by the egg immediately faded.

Harry noticed that Hagrid looked like he was going to faint so he quickly helped him into a chair.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. I had no choice. I couldn't let you go to Azkaban. Besides, having a dragon here would have endangered everyone".

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone that's all."

"Who?"

"Never mind".

Harry frowned. Perhaps one of Malfoys ancestors had bullied Hagrid while Hagrid was at school? Yes that was probably it.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry lad."

Harry pulled some chocolate frogs out of his pocket and he and Hagrid shared them. Harry read the back of the Dumbledore card and gave a silent gasp. _Flamel_. He pocketed it without a word.

"Will you be okay now Hagrid?"

"Of course Harry lad."

Harry left Hagrid's hut, intending to go up to the castle. As he passed by the Forbidden Forest, he felt a strange pull towards it, a desire to go in, even though it was against all the rules. He struggled with himself, trying to resist but at last gave in.

"Lumos".

He lit his wand and went in, deeper and deeper.

Suddenly his scar seared with pain and he fell on his knees. A hooded and cloaked figure was approaching him.

Frozen to the spot, Harry felt sure he would die.

Just then a centaur leaped in front of him and charged at the figure which fled.

"Harry Potter, you must leave immediately. You are known to many creatures here. It is not safe for you here".

Harry rose, trembling. "What was that?"

"An evil creature. It slew a unicorn. Drinking a blood of a unicorn keeps you alive even when you are on the brink of death but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that you would have a half-life, a cursed life."

Harry backed away from the strange centaur, eyeing him suspiciously. Though he appeared to have saved his life he could easily have been in league with the creature. Still, his eyes showed him a dead unicorn and the hooded figure had fled upon seeing the centaur.

"But who would want such a life? Wait…you mean…Voldemort?"

"Leave now Harry please".

Harry's mind whirled but staying in a shadowy forest filled with dangerous creatures did not seem a good idea, and especially not after his narrow escape. He supposed he must be polite to the centaur though and nodded curtly.

"Okay, thanks for saving my life er…."

"Firenze".

"Bye Firenze".

Harry ran for his life, pausing only when he was well out of the forest to throw the invisibility cloak over himself.

Harry arrived in the dormitory, shaking violently. Luckily only Ron was there.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"He's back" Harry gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 8

Harry had chosen to sleep in the dormitory due to the bitter coldness of January and February but he chose the four poster that was furthest away, nervously casting muffliato and notice me not charms to conceal himself. He would have preferred a silencing charm but regretfully this was far too advanced for him. Harry's dreams were currently haunted by the hooded figure he had seen in the forest and he often woke up screaming though he was thankful his muffliato charm prevented anyone disturbing him. While he understood that both Ron and Neville were well meaning, his condition still kept him on edge despite Snape's potion. He was sure that both wizards were susceptible to being deceived or even possessed by the shadowy figure of Voldemort.

Dumbledore had told him Voldemort was a wraith so this surely meant he could easily possess others. Both Ron and Neville would be easy targets. Neville was so incompetent that he had melted Seamus's cauldron in their first ever Potions lesson. Harry knew that he was not quite as gifted as Hermione but since Hermione slept in the girls' dorms and was muggleborn he believed there was less possibility that Voldemort would possess her. Harry himself was slightly better than Ron. Ron may not be as incompetent as Neville but both wizards lacked perceptiveness and smartness. Harry hated sleeping in complete darkness so he always kept his wand lit at night. He had done this even at Hagrid's.

Harry had finally discovered a book on alchemy in the library and found out about the Philosophers Stone; a stone that turned any substance into gold and produced elixir of life that made the drinker immortal. His thoughts raced. He still had no idea whether it was Snape or Quirrell who had triggered the pain in his scar but he still imagined Quirrell to be more of an unwilling accomplice than an active out and out villain. He could have let the troll in yes but he had heard with his own ears Quirrell sobbing and pleading with someone in an empty classroom a few days ago. Snape could have threatened him or perhaps put a spell on him to make him appear crazy. After all there had been nobody else in that room.

Okay thought Harry. The Philosopher's Stone has been hidden on the third floor. Quirrell under coercion from Snape let the troll in as a diversion and Snape tried to steal the stone but was injured by – Harry snorted – Fluffy. Typical Hagrid, giving that monstrous dog a name like that – no regard whatsoever for his own safety, gamekeeper or not. If the dog hadn't been so unbelievably stupid he might have suspected it was Voldemort in disguise – but what a perfect double bluff that would have been if Voldemort disguised as a three headed dog pretended to guard the very object he coveted. There must be something more than Fluffy though – spells, enchantments, dark curses. He knew Dumbledore wasn't stupid.

Harry reflected. He would have preferred to go alone but he was only average in his lessons. He might need help with this obstacle course if he was to get to the stone first. While he wouldn't have cared if Snape just wanted to be rich, having seen that wraith with his own eyes he knew Snape was in cahoots with Voldemort. Why else would Snape treat him like he did in Potions? Voldemort would want someone smart and clever working for him and Snape fitted the bill perfectly, not the stuttering nervous wreck of a Quirrell. Who could go with him? Dean and Seamus were practically strangers and could stab him in the back. Neville wouldn't be much use and could easily be possessed or controlled by Voldemort. Hell Snape could knock him out with a mere glance.

This left Ron and Hermione. Well Hermione was certainly the cleverest witch in the school and Ron had knowledge of the wizarding world, knowledge Harry and Hermione lacked. Harry's eyes narrowed as he remembered how he rescued Hermione from the troll and stroked her bushy hair. He could accept Ron hanging out with them but if he dared compete with Harry for her affections or showed an interest in her then he was dead. Harry shook himself. There was no time to daydream about dating. He had a stone to find. If he failed, Voldemort would return, kill him and turn Hogwarts into a school for the Dark Arts. He went off in search of Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione willingly agreed to help. Then Harry thought of something. He needed to know how to get past Fluffy. Wait a second. A stranger gave Hagrid a dragon egg but how many people go around carrying dragon eggs if it is against wizarding law? Harry stormed up to Hagrid's house, Ron and Hermione following breathlessly.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asked, struggling to keep his tone pleasant.

"I dunno. I never saw his face."

The trio raised their eyebrows.

"Not that unusual. You get strange folk down the Hogs Head. He asked me what I did. I said I was gamekeeper here. He asked me about the animals I look after and if I could handle a dragon so I said after Fluffy a dragon would be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three headed dog? I told him that Fluffy is a piece of cake if you know how to handle him. Just play him some music and he falls straight asleep." Hagrid looked shocked. "I shouldn't have told you that. Forget I said it. Where are you going?"

Harry dragged Ron and Hermione into an empty classroom, locked the door and cast the muffliato.

"Look Hermione I know that you said Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared but he is only one man. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that hooded cloak so I am going through that trapdoor tonight."

There was a moment's silence. Then, Ron said "we'll go too."

Harry nodded curtly. "Thanks Ron".

The three of them had decided to put on the invisibility cloak in the common room but were waylaid by Neville.

"You're sneaking out aren't you? I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor into trouble. I'll fight you."

Harry, filed with adrenaline and unwilling to let Neville mess things up pointed his wand at him.

"Petrificus Totalus".

He felt a twinge of guilt and regret as Neville's arms and legs snapped together.

"I'm sorry Neville. I had no choice. This is important.

Hermione turned him over. "You'll understand later Neville."

On arriving at the third floor, the trio found a harp playing and Fluffy sleeping peacefully.

Harry jumped first, and landed on a strange plant.

"It's okay, I's a soft landing."

Ron and Hermione followed.

"Lucky this plant thing is here".

"Lucky? Ron look at you two" Hermione cried. Harry and Ron looked down in horror as the plant tendrils wrapped round them. An angry Harry cursed and struggled but the plant started chaining him faster.

"Wait. I know what this is. Devil's Snare. It likes the dark and damp."

"Then for God's sake light a fire" snapped Harry.

"Yes of course but there's no wood".

"Have you gone mad?" Ron shouted. "Are you a witch or not?"

"Oh right." Blue flames shot from Hermione' wand and freed them.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

"And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis. There's no wood, honestly."

They left the Devil's Snare. In the next room, strange winged birds flew about. Harry eyed them warily. Hermione went to the door at the end.

"Alohomora"

Nothing happened.

"Those aren't birds. They are keys" Ron said suddenly. He looked round. "Broomsticks".

Harry hesitated. He had been signed off flying but…he pulled the stopper from his potion and hastily took a few gulps. He did not want a panic attack in the air. Instantly he felt himself calming.

"Let's go." He grabbed a broom and kicked off from the ground.

"The one with the battered wing" Hermione pointed.

"Okay. Ron stop it going down and Hermione stop it going up."

Harry dived and grabbed the key. He used it on the door and they all flew through, shutting and locking it again. Harry let go of the key which flew about solemnly on its own.

The trio were now standing at the edge of a giant chess set. Ron was now excited.

"We have to play our way across the room. Follow my instructions and you'll both be fine."

Harry looked askance at Ron but knew he had no choice.

The game continued. The Queen at last turned towards Ron.

"It's the only way. When I make my move the Queen will take me and that leaves you free to check the king Harry."

Harry and Hermione both said no at the same moment.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not? Harry it's you that has to go on I know it. Not me. Not Hermione. You."

Harry was unwilling to let Ron sacrifice himself but at last nodded his assent.

Hermione screamed but stayed on her square. Harry walked three squares to the left.

"Checkmate"

The King took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Help Ron and then go to the Owlery and send one of the owls to Dumbledore."

He pulled Hermione into a slightly possessive hug. "And look after yourself."

Hermione nodded and went to help Ron. Harry grit his teeth and walked into the final room.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 9

Harry looked grimly at Quirrell, who turned to face him, though he was nevertheless surprised.

"Where is Snape?" he asked looking around. Could Snape make himself invisible Harry wondered.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed and Harry noted that he no longer had his stutter. "Yes he did seem the type didn't he? Next to him who would ever suspect p-p-poor, stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"So, you faked your stutter?" Harry asked coldly. "And you let the troll in?"

"Yes, Harry I did".

"So how do you explain Snape's strange behaviour? Why did that dog attack him?"

"Potter he hates you because you look like your father and he had a rivalry with him while at school".

Harry turned this over in his mind. While he was not at all inclined to believe a word Quirrell said, he had to admit that this made sense.

"As for the dog, Snape went to the third floor to head me off while everyone else went looking for the troll and the dog didn't even manage to bite his leg off properly".

Quirrell turned back to the mirror of Erised. "How do I get the stone? Help me master".

To Harry's shock a voice emanated from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy".

"Potter come here."

Harry walked unwillingly forward and looked in the mirror. He saw himself, pale and nervous. Then his mirror self smiled and pulled a blood red stone out of his pocket. He winked and Harry felt something heavy drop in his real pocket.

"Well, what do you see?"

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I won the house cup for Gryffindor".

"He lies."

"Tell the truth" Quirrell ordered.

The high cold voice interrupted "Let me talk to him face to face".

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this".

Quirrell began to unwrap his turban. His head seemed strangely small without it. He turned his back on Harry and Harry found himself staring into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Potter we meet at last. Now give me that stone in your pocket".

"No" Harry replied coldly. "You murdered my parents. You are nothing but a monster".

The face smiled. "How touching. I always value bravery. Your father was brave too but your mother needn't have died. She was trying to protect you."

Harry ignored him, the blood pounding in his ears. He started backing away.

"Stop him". Quirrell snapped his fingers and a fire blazed behind Harry.

Harry didn't care.

"You will never get the stone, not even if I have to burn to death".

Quirrell tried to grab Harry but quickly let go. "Master I cannot hold him, my hands."

"Then get the stone fool".

Harry grabbed Quirrell's arm and clung on, the pain in his head building. He then passed out.

When he awakened he was in the hospital wing, the smiling face of Dumbledore beside him.

Harry relaxed a little in spite of himself. While his illness caused him to always be a little on edge, it seemed Dumbledore could get through to him.

"Thank you for saving me".

"Of course my boy. Now I know you will have some questions for me.

"How did I get the stone?"

"Only the person who wanted to find the stone but not use it could get it. As for the stone, it has been destroyed."

"But what about Flamel?"

"He and Perenell have enough elixir set by in order to set their affairs in order and then yes they will die but for Nicholas and Perenell it is really just like falling asleep after a long day."

"And why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Because your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand it is love. Quirrell full of greed and sharing his soul with Voldemort couldn't touch you as it is agony to touch someone marked by something so good".

And Voldemort is he dead?"

"No. remember he is a wraith. He cannot be destroyed easily. He left Quirrell to die. He shows just as little mercy to his followers as he does to his enemies. By the way what happened between you and Quirrell down in the dungeons is a complete secret so naturally the whole school knows."

"Are Ron and Hermione…?"

"Both of them are fine. Now I suggest you get some sleep so you are well rested for the feast."

Harry nodded, sinking back on the pillows.

At the feast Slytherin seemed to be on the verge of winning the House Cup.

"Well done Slytherin, however recent events must be taken into account and I have some last minute points to award.

First to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points. Second to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, 50 points. Third to Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, 60 points".

"We're the same as Slytherin" Hermione exclaimed.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up tour enemies but a great deal more to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom".

Neville sat stunned and then disappeared under the group of people hugging him.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup".

Harry had decided to brave the train journey back but immediately stepped into the very last compartment to avoid the crowds. He did not mind sharing with Ron, Hermione and Neville as he had got to know them but he was keen to avoid everyone else.

Ron showed Harry his rat, Scabbers and Harry looked hard at it.

Ron, how long have you had that rat?"

"Nearly twelve years".

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought pet rats only lived a maximum of three years?"

Ron shrugged but Harry made a mental note to comb the Hogwarts library in his second year. There was something distinctly suspicious about this. Having overlooked and mitigated Quirrell's behaviour he was not about to make the same mistake twice.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 10

The Dursleys did not trust Harry to do any cooking for them, given the nature of his condition. They didn't want to deal with any accidents or panic attacks. They did however, keep Harry very busy over the summer doing other household chores like washing up, weeding, cleaning windows, mopping and sweeping floors. Although Harry did not yet own his own owl and didn't entirely object to the isolation, he was surprised to receive no contact from anyone he knew at Hogwarts. Harry was then forced to confine himself to his bedroom because Uncle Vernon wanted to make a deal with the Masons.

Harry jumped when he saw the strange creature standing next to his bed. He only just managed not to cry out. It was wearing a pillowcase with holes ripped in it for its arms, legs and head. It had thin arms and legs and round green eyes. Harry backed away warily.

"Who are you?"

"Dobby, the house elf".

"Oh, well I don't want to be rude but this is not a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom".

Dobby hung his head.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you. Is there any particular reason why you are here?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir but it is difficult Sir. Dobby wonders where to begin."

"St down" Harry said politely pointing at the bed.

Dobby looked shocked. "Sit down? Never, never".

"I'm sorry" Harry said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard as an equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then".

"No I haven't" Dobby looked horrified and without warning picked up Harry's table lamp and hit himself on the head, saying "Bad Dobby".

"Stop it, what are you doing?" Harry took the lamp away. Was this creature a nutcase?

"Dobby had to punish himself Sir. Dobby almost spoke ill of the wizarding family Dobby serves. Dobby is a house elf bound to serve one family for life and can only be set free if his master presents him with clothes."

Harry considered Dobby for a few minutes in silence but the pillowcase Dobby wore along with his pathetic demeanour convinced Harry that he was telling the truth, about this at least.

"What did you have to tell me?" he asked more kindly.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts this year. There is a plot to make awful things happen there."

"What things? Who's plotting them?"

Dobby shook his head violently and banged it against the wall."

"Okay I understand. You can't say."

"Harry Potter must promise not to go back".

"I can't. Hogwarts is my home, the only place where I have friends."

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"

Dobby pulled out a bunch of letters. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him Harry Potter might not want to go back to school Sir".

"Give me those now".

"No". Dobby scampered to the door, opened it and went downstairs followed by an exasperated Harry. _I might have known that elf has its own agenda_.

Dobby clicked his fingers and Harry watched in horror as Aunt Petunia's pudding rose into the air, floating towards the sitting room where the Masons were conversing with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"No, they'll kill me".

"Harry must say he won't go back to school".

"Okay fine I won't."

"Harry Potter is lying and Dobby must do this for Harry Potter's own good".

Just as Harry reached out to grab the floating pudding it landed on Mrs Mason's head.

"I'm sorry, it's my nephew. Very disturbed. Meeting strangers upsets him so I kept him upstairs".

A furious Vernon locked Harry in his room and fixed bars on his window. Dobby of course had vanished. Harry threw himself onto his bed. A fine mess he was in now. He had received an official warning from the Ministry of Magic for Dobby's hover charm meaning his uncle and aunt now knew he was forbidden to use magic outside school. Damn and blast Dobby. "A plot to make bad things happen at Hogwarts" Harry muttered to himself sleepily. "That elf is either lying or delusional".

He was woken by a persistent tapping at the window. He looked up to see a tawny owl with a letter in its beak, tapping.

Harry opened the window and the owl put its head as close to the bars as it could. Harry reached out a hand and pulled the letter out of its beak through the bars.

"Wait" he said to the owl which was about to fly away. The owl hovered. Harry opened the letter, surprised that Dobby hadn't stopped this one.

Dear Mr Potter,

Given your outstanding performance on a broomstick last year when you saved the Philosopher's Stone from falling into the hands of Lord Voldemort, I believe that you are ready to fly this year should you wish to. If you would like to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team please speak to the captain, Oliver Wood. If I might make a suggestion, since you missed last year's flying lessons you could consider asking Mr Cedric Diggory and Miss Cho Chang to teach you. Mr Diggory is the seeker for the Hufflepuff team and Miss Chang is the chaser for the Ravenclaw team. Please remember to drink your potion before you fly in order to avoid having a panic attack in the air.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

Hogwarts Headmaster.

Harry read this with joy. It was from the headmaster. No wonder Dobby hadn't dared to intercept it. He grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote, thanking Dumbledore and explaining the predicament he was in though he said nothing about Dobby's visit and warning.

He hesitated. He didn't want to get his hands stuck in the bars. He beckoned the owl which flew and put its head as close as it could to the bars and opened its beak.

Harry pushed the letter into the owl's beak and the owl took off. Harry went back to sleep, suddenly hopeful.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 11

A loud banging at the front door a day or two later startled Harry out of sleep. _A burglar? No a burglar would surely be more quiet. Wait, what if it was Voldemort or one of his followers, out to kill Harry's family and abduct him? _

Harry opened the window and peered through the bars but the bars prevented him seeing properly. He could hear his Uncle Vernon storming down the stairs.

The door fell inwards with a loud crash and Harry heard Hagrid's voice say "Sorry about that".

He ratted the door handle. If only he wasn't locked in.

"I demand that you leave at once Sir. You are breaking and entering."

Hagrid ignored Vernon. He tapped a wall with his pink umbrella and the house expanded. He walked in easily and climbed up the stairs, each stair creaking.

With a tap of his umbrella Hagrid unlocked Harry's door and Harry shot out.

"Thanks Hagrid".

Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the bars which vanished.

"Dumbledore sent me ter come and get yeh."

"My Hogwarts things are locked in the cupboard under the stairs."

Hagrid grunted. "Damn Muggles".

He tapped the cupboard with his umbrella. The lock clicked. Harry opened it and dragged out his trunk.

Harry and Hagrid left, Hagrid shrinking the house and repairing the door before they left.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley first where I'll get your birthday present. Hermione and the Weasleys should be there and then the Weasleys will take you to their place until school begins".

Harry nodded.

"Now Harry, hold your wand out in front of you. We've got to get the Knight Bus. There's a limit on how much magic I'm allowed to do even with Dumbledore's permission."

Harry did as he was told. An enormous, purple, triple decker bus appeared from nowhere. A lanky looking conductor jumped off it.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard."

"Evening Stan" Hagrid greeted him. Harry had automatically jumped backwards when the bus had appeared and this stranger had leapt out but Hagrid took him firmly by the arm and pulled him on.

"We want to go to the Leaky Cauldron" Hagrid told Stan, putting some coins in his hand.

"Sure".

Harry sat on a bed but Hagrid remained standing as the bus disappeared from privet Drive with a pop. The journey was uncomfortable and Harry was glad when he and Hagrid finally arrived at the pub. He took his potion out of his trunk, took a few mouthfuls and then put it round his neck. He had found it very difficult without it all summer.

Hagrid tapped the wall outside the pub with his umbrella and the archway appeared. He then took Harry to the Eeylops Owl Emporium and purchased a snowy owl for him.

"Happy Birthday Harry".

"Thanks Hagrid".

As he and Hagrid were leaving the shop….

"Harry, Hagrid…"

"Hello Hermione".

Hermione hugged Harry who tensed slightly before returning the hug.

"It's so good to see you".

"It's great to see you too."

Hermione took Harry and Hagrid to Flourish and Blotts, where the Weasleys were purchasing their books. Ron introduced Harry to his parents who then retreated with Hagrid into a distant corner so that Hagrid could explain Harry's condition to them.

A man was sitting at a desk autographing books. He caught sight of Harry.

"Merlin's beard. It's Harry Potter."

The photographer caught Harry's hand and pulled him up to the front.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Together Harry we can make the front page".

Harry internally groaned but said nothing though when Lockhart mentioned that he had agreed to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry immediately glanced suspiciously at the back of the man's head.

"It looked ordinary but Harry resolved to keep a close eye on Lockhart even if Voldemort's face wasn't staring out of the back of his head. Quirrell had faked his stutter so he didn't put it past Lockhart to feign stupidity while reporting back to Voldemort.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. Can't even walk into a bookshop without making the front page".

Harry turned and found himself face to face with a sneering Draco Malfoy.

"Leave him alone" Ron's sister Ginny snapped, glaring at Malfoy.

"Hey look Potter you got yourself a girlfriend."

Mr Malfoy sidestepped his son. "Now now Draco"

He held out his hand and Harry reluctantly took it.

"Mr Potter, I am Lucius Malfoy. Forgive me but your scar is legend as is the wizard who gave it to you".

Harry pulled his hand away. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to speak his name or very foolish".

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself".

"And you must be Miss Granger. Yes Draco has told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles aren't they?"

Harry's blood boiled. "Leave her alone. For all I know you could easily be one of Voldemort's followers, spying on us, reporting back to him".

The shop went very quiet. Mr Malfoy ignored Harry's outburst and turned to Ron.

"Let me see, second hand robes, bemused expression". Malfoy pulled a book out of Ginny's cauldron "Tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys".

Harry put his hand into his robes but Hermione grabbed his arm and shook his head at him.

Malfoy finally left and Harry followed the Weasleys to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ever travelled by Floo Powder before Harry?"

Harry shook his head so Mr Weasley explained.

Harry looked suspiciously at the fireplace but after the twins and Ron went he finally grit his teeth and stepped into the fireplace with a pinch of Floo powder, shouting "The Burrow".


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Chapter 12

Crash…Harry and Ron's trolleys collided with the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry's new owl Hedwig, fell off the trunk and rolled around, screeching indignantly. Scabber's cage went flying but Ron caught it.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a muggle security guard.

"Sorry, lost control of the trolley" Harry muttered automatically. He looked at the wall suspiciously.

"I bet Lucius put a spell on that wall. Him or Draco."

Ron pounded on it but nothing happened. Harry looked around.

"We'd better wait outside. We're attracting attention."

Harry and Ron made their way gloomily outside with their school trunks and pets. Harry was secretly fuming at the ministry for restricting underage magic.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. "If we can't get through then maybe mom and Dad can't get back".

Harry looked thoughtfully at his new bird. He hadn't known her for long but perhaps…

"When I was stuck at the Dursleys, Dumbledore sent me an owl and I sent a reply back and Hagrid came to collect me".

"Well let's write to Dumbledore then" Ron cheered up immediately.

Harry hesitated. "Supposing the owl got lost? What if it doesn't deliver the letter or Dumbledore won't help us?"

Ron internally groaned. Harry wasn't the easiest person to get on with.

"Well I've got no other ideas and the nasty Ministry won't let us do magic outside school" Ron finally replied figuring this was the best way to deal with an overly suspicious Harry.

Harry nodded. "You're right Ron". He glanced round to make sure they were alone, got out a quill, ink bottle and parchment and wrote a letter. Harry then let Hedwig out of the cage and put the letter in her beak.

"Take that to Dumbledore and make sure you deliver it safely and don't lose it. Then go straight to the Hogwarts owlery and wait there for us".

Hedwig flew off immediately.

Harry and Ron slipped back inside Kings Cross and waited there. A few hours later Dumbledore himself strode in, dressed in a smart muggle suit. He ushered Harry and Ron outside and behind a hedge.

He conjured two long, silvery grey ropes, giving one each to Harry and Ron. "Tie one end to your waist and the other end to your trunk." They immediately obeyed.

Dumbledore picked up Hedwig's cage. "May I borrow this?"

Harry nodded curtly while Ron picked up Scabbers.

Dumbledore tapped the cage with his wand "Portus". It glowed. Harry knew immediately what to do and pressed his forefinger to the cage. Ron and Dumbledore followed suit, Ron tightening his hold on Scabbers and soon Hedwig's empty cage had teleported the three of them right outside Hogwarts. Dumbledore undid the spell and returned the cage to Harry.

"That was bloody brilliant".

"Thank you Mr Weasley."

"Thanks professor".

"You're welcome Harry. Why don't you two go up to Gryffindor Tower, change into your robes and wait there until the feast?"

In Herbology, Harry was the first one with his earmuffs on glancing suspiciously at Neville and wondering if he had been the intended victim of the Mandrakes. He kept a close eye on Lockhart during Defence Against the Dark Arts. The man was definitely vain – the quiz on his books showed that much. Harry's eyes narrowed during the pixie fiasco. Surely nobody could be as stupid as Lockhart seemed. The man was putting on an act. Even though Hermione had immobilized the pixies, he couldn't risk them being around. He used his wand to transfigure them into blue ribbons before he left. Maybe Lockhart could hand them out to his female fans.

Harry wondered if he could knock Lockhart out and turn himself into a double of him. No he would be missed and anyway he didn't want to pretend to be an idiot. Hermione's crush on Lockhart also irritated Harry. Could Harry put a spell on Lockhart to control his behaviour? A few weeks of research in the library ruled out this idea. Even if he could perform the Imperius curse, it was illegal. Unless….

Harry had not forgotten about Ron's rat Scabbers. His research in the Muggle Studies section of the library had confirmed his suspicions – pet rats did not live longer than three years. Could it be a witch or wizard who had either turned himself into a rat or got turned into a rat? He remembered Professor McGonagall turning herself into a cat during their first ever transfiguration lesson. Harry knew Ron would never believe him. Scabbers was his pet after all. Even if he was wrong, it did no harm to turn the rat into a human. First he needed to find a way to steal the rat, then master the right transfiguration spell and then find an empty room. Then he could suggest to Dumbledore that they have him as DADA teacher instead of Lockhart.

Harry's new flying lessons then distracted him. He had asked Cedric Diggory to teach him as Dumbledore had suggested. The school broom Harry had borrowed jumped straight into his hand as soon as he said "up". He was careful to take his potion before actually flying. Harry decided he liked flying. He thanked Cedric for his help, introduced himself to Oliver Wood, tried out for the team and was immediately accepted. Harry's new broom, a Nimbus Two Thousand was delivered at breakfast. Harry was immediately hostile when he learned Malfoy was the Slytherin seeker and in possession of a Nimbus Two Thousand and One. At least he hadn't had to buy his way onto the team. His Dad had been a seeker so Quidditch was in his blood.

Harry got quite a shock when one of the Bludgers turned rogue and began chasing him. Fred and George initially attempted to help him but Harry eventually persuaded them to let him handle it alone. He was determined to beat Malfoy in the game. Harry felt his arm break but dived anyway and caught the snitch, gripping the broom with only his legs. He managed to land and collapsed.

"No worries Harry I will fix that arm of yours."

"Oh no not you" Harry groaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying. Braciato Emmendo". The pain vanished but when Harry tried to move his arm nothing happened. Lockhart hadn't mended Harry's bones. He had removed them.

"Okay that can sometimes happen but the point is, you can't feel any pain and quite clearly the bones are no longer broken."

"Broken?" exclaimed Hagrid. There are no bones left".


End file.
